It's over
by Ro 91
Summary: A veces todo se acaba, pero cuesta dejar cerrado él último capítulo. Inspirado en el videoclip de "It's over" de Jesse McCartney


IT´S OVER

One-Shot basado en el videoclip "It's over" de Jesse McCartney.

Subió tranquilo al escenario. Como siempre. Cuando vivía su música, se dedicaba por entero a ella. Luego llegó su musa. En esa época, daba igual que estuviera rodeado de miles de personas, únicamente actuaba para ella.

_Solo pensaba en ella._

Pero algo había cambiado desde entonces. Y no había sido un buen cambio.

Cada vez más su música carecía de sentido. Su musa ya no quería ser impresionada por él. Hacía tiempo que ella ya no estaba en su vida. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, _ni con quién_.

Su música ya no servía ni como válvula de escape, estaba vacía, no era más que una burda copia de lo que había sido antes. No era capaz de componer nada nuevo y todo lo que tenía de antes le recordaba a ella. Incluso muchas de sus letras habían sido escritas por ella.

Constantemente se veía presa del pasado. Constantemente la tenía clavada en su mente.

Por eso no ponía el corazón en sus actuaciones. Era muy duro, para él, expresar sus sentimientos y eso le estaba perjudicando.

Ella había sido su milagro y su perdición. Su llegada había impulsado sus ganas de triunfar en la música. Su marcha le iba a costar su carrera, iba a perder lo único de valor que quedaba en su vida.

Pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

La culpa solo había sido suya. Fue él quien descuidó la relación. El que centró todos los aspectos de su vida en común. El que convirtió el "nosotros" en un constante _yo, yo, yo, yo_,… Quién no se dio cuenta de lo que cada día, poco a poco, iba perdiendo.

_Fue ella_ y no otra persona la que le animó a empezar su carrera, la que desde atrás le animaba en cada concierto, la que le acompañaba en cada gira, la que fue su soporte con las primeras críticas y la que más se emocionó con el primer millón de ventas de su disco de debut.

En cambio fue él, el que constantemente se centraba en sí mismo, él que jamás se acordó de los problemas de ella, el que la veía sufrir en silencio y no decía nada y la persona que más se asustó cuando ella creyó estar embarazada, hasta el punto de echarle en cara que eso podría destrozar su carrera, como si solo hubiera sido culpa de ella.

Al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Un día cuando él llegó del estudio de trabajar se encontró con maletas en la puerta y a ella sentada en el sillón con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada de haber llorado. Él ya la había notado triste, pero por miedo a que la respuesta le hiciera daño, no preguntó. Las terribles frases de despedida, "_Edward_, no lo aguanto más. No puedo seguir así, a tu sombra. No soy feliz y tú ya has alcanzado tu sueño, ya no me necesitas en tu vida. Por eso me voy." Se levantó, cogió sus maletas y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, esperando, quién sabe, una frase cualquiera que nunca llegó.

Él nunca llegó a despedirse de ella.

Quizás por eso aún no la olvidaba y no pasaba página. Para él seguía siendo un capítulo inconcluso de su vida.

Esa noche subía tranquilo al escenario. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que sonaran los primeros acordes, mientras se llevaba el micrófono a la boca. La canción empezó normal. Era una de las pocas canciones sobre finales que tenía. Estando con _Bella_ jamás se había visto inspirado para escribir nada que no fuera sobre el amor correspondido. Nunca sobre una ruptura. Esta canción no era suya, solo la música, la letra...de ella.

Empezó a cantar y levantó la mirada. Estaba en el club de un amigo suyo, como un favor. Entonces la vio. Sentada en una de las mesas. Preciosa como siempre. Ella le miraba fijamente. Una pequeña lágrima asomaba a su ojo.

Fue esa lágrima la detonante. La causante de que él saliera de su agujero y sacara lo que llevaba dentro. Puso en esa canción tortuosa los sentimientos que le corroían y que no encontraba la forma de sacar de sí mismo. No dejó de mirarla mientras cantaba. Quería que ella entendiera que esta era su manera de despedirse. Que aunque las palabras no eran suyas esta era la manera que había encontrado de poner fin a ese capítulo que tanto daño estaba causando en sus vidas.

Entonces una mano se acercó a la cara de ella, atrapando la indiscreta lágrima con la punta del dedo. Ella apartó la mirada y la dirigió a su acompañante junto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que soy muy sensible.

-Si te sientes mal podemos irnos. Es que el otro día vi en tu casa todos sus discos y pensé que te gustaría venir. El director del local es amigo mío y nos ha dado la mejor mesa, justo delante de él. Pensé que lo disfrutarías.

Ella le calló con un beso.

-Ha sido un detalle precioso. Muchas gracias por pensar así en mí.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte sonreír Bella, cualquier cosa.

-Te quiero _Jacob_.

-Como yo a ti.

Él, atento a esta escena siguió cantando mientras su corazón sufría. En un descanso vio como ella se dirigía al baño y la siguió.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta del lavabo, de la misma manera que o hizo en el umbral de su casa antes de marcharse definitivamente. Esta vez él no se quedó callado.

-Sí que te necesito Bella. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Edward, ahora no.

-Bella, vuelve a casa, mi vida, por favor. No soy nada sin ti.

-¿Es por mí?

-¿El qué?

-Tu _música_...

Él la entendió. Nunca habían necesitado muchas palabras para entenderse. Eso no había cambiado en un año sin verse.

-Sí. Sin ti en mi vida, nada tiene sentido. Mis canciones solo son y serán para ti. Eres tú quien las inspiró y solo cobran sentido y sentimiento si la oyes tú. El resto del mundo no me importa mientras tú estés en mi vida. Sin ti no soy nadie. No valgo nada. Soy solo la mitad de una persona. La mitad inservible de una persona.

-Edward...

-Bella por favor...-dijo él con un gemido ahogado.

-No sé si...Además está Jacob que...No creo que pueda...No debería...Tengo que acordarme de por qué...

Ella era incapaz de decir frases con sentido. Él sabía que eso ocurría en sus momentos de máxima confusión. Nunca se le había dado bien tomar decisiones.

-Bella, _te necesito_.

Ella levantó la vista, fijándose por primera vez en que él se había ido acercando.

-Edward, quería oír esas palabras antes de marcharme. Me habría quedado. Por eso me detuve. Creí que las dirías. Estaba segura. Cuando no lo hiciste me convencí a mi misma de que era cierto, de que ya no me necesitabas y nos habíamos dejado de conocer.

-Bella...

-Estando contigo me perdí a mi misma. Me olvidé de lo que yo quería y mi mayor aspiración era hacerte feliz a ti, pasando por encima de cualquier cosa que se interpusiera, incluida yo misma. Llegó un momento, Edward, en el que mi vida dejó de tener sentido, era simplemente una sombra de mí misma. Cuando me marché, no tenía nada, te lo había dado todo, absolutamente todo a ti. Tuve que rehacerme por completo. Estuve largo tiempo pensando en lo que yo quería. Intentando por todos los medios no volver y suplicarte que me dejaras volver a tu lado. Ahora, por muy egoísta que sea, sé perfectamente lo que quiero y no voy a volver a pisotear mis propios sueños. Jacob me entiende y jamás me dejaría olvidarme de lo que realmente deseo para mí. Por eso Edward. mi respuesta es _no_, lo siento pero no. No puedo cometer ese error otra vez. Te quiero y se que siempre lo haré. Eres el hombre de mi vida, pero no te puedo aceptar en ella. Ha sido precioso estar enamorada de ti y jamás te olvidaré. Pero quiero que tú me olvides. Quiero que superes esto y vuelvas a crear la música que me hacía volar. Por que es ese Edward, al que recordaré y el que te mereces ser. El que el mundo merece que seas.

Ella salió andando de nuevo a su mesa. A su espalda oyó la tan esperada despedida.

-Adiós Bella, se feliz. Ten por seguro que yo tampoco te olvidaré.

Ella sonrió. Y no fue una sonrisa feliz.

Llegó a su mesa y su novio detectó al instante su estado de ánimo.

-Jake, necesito salir de aquí por favor. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Así fue como la pareja salio del local, dejando a Edward con una nueva perspectiva de vida. Pero con el capítulo más doloroso de su existencia acabado, explicado, cerrado y bien atado.

Por fin podía empezar a vivir y a sentir de nuevo. No era feliz, pero lo sería, al igual que ella.

Al igual que el amor de su vida. Su _alma gemela._

_Yo soy partidaria del ExB, pero esta historia no debía tener ese final. Aunque tampoco está tan mal ¿verdad?_

_Solo me he inspirado en el videoclip (no lo he copiado) y obviamente los personajes no son míos._


End file.
